No Receipt, No Return
by deannaG
Summary: Alec works late and Magnus gets drunk.
1. Chapter 1

OM Chuck, it seems like forever since I posted a new fanfic. Between working overnights and doing battle to #saveshadowhunters, I don't have the time nor energy to work on fanfic.

But I have the next chapter of **Once a Protector, Always a Protector** outlined in my head, I just have to type it out. **sigh** Easier said than done.

Anyway, the reason we are gathered here now, is because of a tumblr post.

Basically, _Magnus gets drunk on wine and decides to burn his and Alec's marriage license to prevent Alec from 'returning' him_. There is a link to the actual post over at malec_4ever.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yesterday, a client gave Magnus a case of his top Rosé wine as payment for a potion.

This afternoon, he opened up a bottle when he got Alec's text that he would be working late.

Again.

He worked late Monday night. He worked late Tuesday night.

Tomorrow is their tenth anniversary and as Magnus pours the last of the bottle into his glass, he wonders if Alec is going to work late tomorrow night as well. He sets the empty bottle on the coffee table and drinks.

Magnus hasn't seen Alec since Monday morning. He is fast asleep when Alec finally gets home at night and is still sleeping when Alec leaves in the morning. Magnus finishes the wine and opens a second bottle. He refills his glass and drinks.

He hasn't spoken to Alec since Monday afternoon, when he called to ask if Alec wanted Magnus to bring him dinner. Alec told him that Almondo got him something to eat from the diner across the street.

Magnus refills his glass as he sneers.

Almondo is Alec's new assistant. The Clave thought it would be a good idea to give the Heads help with paperwork and as a general buffer between high command and the lowly ShadowHunters.

Magnus refills his glass as he wonders what 'Almondo' looks like. Magnus isn't worried about Alec but he doesn't trust Almondo. When Alec told him about the assistants he figured Alec would get a woman but no, he got Almondo.

Almondo showed up on Monday, which is why Magnus wanted to bring Alec food, so that he could see Almondo, but no, wonderful Almondo already fed HIS Alec.

Magnus finishes the second bottle and puts it on the coffee table.

Almondo is probably sitting on the sofa in Alec's office taking dictation or whatever 'assistants' do when they aren't feeding other people's husbands. Magnus wonders if Almondo knows that his boss is married to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Magnus opens another bottle and fills his glass. He wonders if Almondo cares who Alec is married to. He wonders if Almondo cares that Alec is married.

Magnus should march into Alec's office and tell Almondo to get his nasty husband feeding/stealing hands away from HIS Alec, but instead Magnus drinks more wine.

Magnus snaps his fingers and their wedding album appears in his lap. With a smile, he opens it. He reaches for the bottle and is surprised to see it's empty. With a shrug, he puts it on the table along side the other three and opens a fourth bottle. He fills his glass and drinks as he goes through the album.

He stares at one picture. Alec and he are holding each other, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed. In that moment, their world is just them. Magnus wipes away tears as he finishes his glass of wine. He refills it and wonders if Almondo feels any guilt feeding another man's husband.

Magnus turns to the back of the album. Their marriage license is inserted in the back cover. He pulls it out and runs his finger over Alec's name.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is his.

Magnus runs a finger over the official Clave seal on top.

Their marriage is certified by the Clave.

He drinks more wine and refills his glass. The bottle is empty. He opens another bottle.

Almondo can't have Alec.

This license proves that Alec already has a husband and that's that.

Magnus slams the glass down on the coffee table as a fear pops into his head. Almondo may convince Alec to give Magnus back so that he can keep Alec for himself.

Magnus looks at the license in his hand. This is a receipt that they are married, without it, Alec can't get rid of Magnus.

Magnus snaps his fingers, he is going to destroy the receipt. Almondo isn't getting his nasty husband stealing hands on Alec.

Magnus glares at his traitor fingers that refuse to work properly. He reaches for the glass and finishes the wine. He refills the glass and sets the empty bottle by the others.

He empties the glass and sets it on the table. He concentrates and snaps his fingers. This time his fingertips are ablaze with power. With a smile he reaches for the license but it's snatched from his hands. He pouts as he glares at a wide eyed Alec, "Give me that back."

"By the angel, Magnus, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the receipt. Now give it back to me."

"No." Alec looks at the five empty bottles, "Did you drink all this wine?"

"Yes, and I need to open another one."

"Why?"

"Because Almondo wants you."

"By the angel, Magnus, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Almondo is feeding you and taking your dictation and he wants you to return me. That is why I was burning the receipt. No receipt, no return. I won't let you return me for a new model."

Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He sits next to Magnus on the sofa and holds his hands, "Magnus, why would I return you?"

"I told you, Almondo wants you." Tears roll down his face, "Ten years and you're tired of me."

Alec shakes his head as he gently wipes away Magnus' tears. He kisses Magnus, "By the angel, Magnus, where did you get that foolishness from?"

"You worked late all this week. Almondo is getting you food. You are gone before I wake up. Almondo has you all to himself all freaking day and night. You are MY husband until you return me and that is why I need to get rid of the receipt."

"I'm not returning you, Magnus."

Magnus blinks, "You're not?"

Alec kisses him, "Of course not."

"But Almondo wants you."

Alec laughs, "Magnus, Almondo is sixty-five years old and I can guarantee that he doesn't want me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But he is getting you food."

Alec smiles, "Everybody that gets me food, wants me? Izzy gets me food, Clary gets me food. Do they 'want' me?"

"No."

"Okay, then why do you think Almondo wants me?"

Magnus shrugs, "Because you're wonderful."

Alec smiles, "And you're drunk."

Magnus nods, "Maybe a little."

"More like, maybe a lot."

Magnus pouts, "Tomorrow is our anniversary, are you working late?"

Alec smiles, "No, I'm not. In fact, I'm off the rest of the week. _That_ is why I was working late, so that I could get everything done."

"Oh. What about Almondo?"

"What about him?"

"He knows that he isn't getting you food tomorrow?"

Alec laughs, "Yes, he knows."

Magnus nods, "Good. He and I will have a talk about him feeding other men's husbands."

Alec smiles, "Sure, but not tonight."

"Yes, because you are where you belong, with me." He pulls Alec close and kisses him, "Mine."

Alec smiles, "Glad you realize that."

Magnus nods, "I'm sleepy."

"I would think so after drinking all that wine. How about going to bed?"

"With you?"

Alec laughs, "Who else would you go to bed with, Magnus?"

"Only you."

"That's good to know." He puts the license back in the album. He stands and puts the album back on the bookshelf.

Magnus wraps his arms around him and rests his head against Alec's back, "My Alec."

Alec laughs, "My Magnus." He turns around in his husband's embrace and kisses Magnus.

Magnus sighs, "I'm tired."

Alec nods as he takes Magnus' hand and they walk to the bedroom. They change into sleep clothes and get into bed. Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest.

Alec kisses the top of Magnus' head, "I made plans for tomorrow."

Magnus looks at him, "With me?'

Alec laughs, "No, with my other husband that I've been married to for ten years."

Magnus blinks, "You have another husband?"

Alec shakes his head, "Wow, Magnus, you really are drunk. No, you are my only husband. I made US dinner and hotel reservations in Paris."

"I like Paris."

Alec kisses him, "I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Magnus."

"I want to sleep now."

Alec nods, "Okay."

"You will be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, Magnus, I will."

"Good." He kisses Alec and with a sigh, rests his head on Alec's chest. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Alec holds him tight and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drunk Magnus fluffiness.


	2. Chapter 2

I am overwhelmed by the love for this fanfic.

I am even more overwhelmed by the love for Almondo. I'm sure Magnus would hate you all. :p

 **UamI** here is your _morning after_ chapter.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus slowly opens his eyes and groans at the sunshine hitting him in the face. He closes his eyes and turns over, away from the window.

He opens his eyes again, when he realizes that Alec isn't in the bed. He sits up and looks around the bedroom. He's alone but he vaguely remembers Alec telling him that he's home the rest of the week.

Their tenth anniversary and all.

Magnus smells coffee and looks towards the door. Alec is walking into the bedroom with a smile and a mug in his hand, "Good morning, Magnus. How are you feeling?"

Magnus takes the mug and enjoys two sips before answering, "Like I got hit by a mack truck."

Alec laughs, "A mack truck packed with wine." He kisses Magnus, "Happy anniversary."

Magnus smiles and holds Alec's shirt, "Happy anniversary." He kisses Alec, "You said that you would be here, when I woke up."

Alec sits next to him, "I figured you would want coffee."

"Yes, but I want you more."

Alec kisses him, "I'm here now. What prompted you to drink all that wine last night?"

Magnus sips his coffee, "You."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Me? And how did I do that?"

"By working late AGAIN."

Alec leans against the pillows, "Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to get all caught up so that I would be able to take the rest of the week off. I wanted it to be a surprise. If I had known you were going to get drunk and attempt to burn our marriage license, I would have told you."

"I was not drunk."

Alec laughs, "Magnus, why else did you think our marriage license was a receipt and that I was going to return you as if you were a pair of shoes that didn't fit."

"You think I'm a pair of shoes?"

Alec rolls his eyes, "Missing the point, Magnus. Besides, if anybody was getting 'returned' to the Clave, it would be me, since I'm, after all, a ShadowHunter."

Magnus smiles and leans over to kiss him, "Oh no, Alexander, you were 'all sales final'."

Alec laughs, "You're insane and possessive."

Magnus smiles and rests his head on Alec's shoulder, "That's why I stick with martinis, wine messes me up."

Alec laughs, "Messes you up? Oh is that the new term for 'drunk'?"

Magnus sniffs, "Whatever." He finishes his coffee, "What time's our reservation?"

Alec laughs, "Changing the subject? Six, Paris time."

"So I have time for a shower?"

"Of course. But we should check in to the hotel first."

"I need to pack."

Alec smiles, "You're a warlock, I doubt that will take too much time."

Magnus nods, "True. When do we come back?"

"We have the room until Sunday night."

"Hmm, so other than dinner, what else do you have planned?"

Alec smiles and kisses him, "That's it. You, me, a room in Paris."

Magnus purrs, "You're all mine."

"Possessive even without wine."

"Whatever, you want to join me in the shower?"

Alec laughs, "Then we definitely will miss our reservation." He kisses Magnus and gets off the bed.

Magnus pouts, "Fine." He sighs as he watches Alec walk out the bedroom. Today he showers alone but Alec is all his until Monday. Magnus smiles as he gets out the bed and walks into the bathroom.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Next up, Almondo.


	3. Chapter 3

**roseglass1701** and **UamI** , I give you Almondo.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus steps out the portal and walks down the hall to Alec's office. Alec is in Idris. Big Clave meeting to start off the week.

Magnus smiles, their anniversary getaway was perfect. Aside from eating, they spent most of the time in bed, wrapped around each other.

When they returned to Brooklyn last night, Alec put his phone on and saw the text about this morning's meeting.

Magnus figured with Alec away, it would give him a chance to meet Almondo. Not that a _**sober**_ Magnus is threatened by Alec's assistant, but Magnus is curious.

Almondo smiles as he sees Magnus walk closer. Magnus remembers Alec mentioning that his assistant was in his sixties. Almondo's hair is white and his runes are pale gray. Magnus mentally rolls his eyes at his drunk self for worrying about Alec picking Almondo over him.

Magnus smiles as he approaches Almondo's desk, "I'm Magnus.."

Almondo stands and puts out his hand, "Bane, Mr. Lightwood's husband. It's nice to meet you."

Magnus shakes his hand, "Alec has mentioned me?"

Almondo laughs, "When I finally get him to eat dinner, all we talk about are you and Mabel."

"Mabel?"

"My wife."

Magnus smiles, "You're married."

Almondo nods, "Mabel died five years ago, cancer, but she was the love of my life." He gestures to a chair, "Please sit. Mr. Lightwood is still in Idris."

Magnus sits, "I'm sorry to hear that. Were you married for a while?"

Almondo smiles, "I was twenty, she was eighteen. It was an arranged marriage. Neither of our families were powerful and our fathers foolishly thought our marriage would put them on the same level as the Herondales or the Lightwoods. But it didn't. We met for the first time a week before the wedding. Complete strangers. We didn't consummate our marriage until six weeks after the ceremony, after we fell in love."

Magnus nods, "Arranged marriages seem to be a thing for ShadowHunters."

"Yes. Honor, duty, are more important than love, especially when it comes to marriage. It's a shame."

Magnus nods, "You and Mabel got lucky."

Almondo nods, "Given different circumstances, we would have met and fell in love anyway."

"Love is important in a marriage."

Almondo nods. He shows Magnus his wrist, his wedding rune is black, "Every year on our anniversary, I pass my stele over our rune. It's the only one I keep activated."

"Love transcends even death."

Almondo nods, "Not a day goes by, when I don't think of her."

"You have children?"

"No. We tried, but it wasn't meant to be."

"Alec and I want to adopt."

"You would make great fathers. Obviously you love each other very much and have more than enough love for a child."

Magnus smiles, "Love isn't strong enough a word to describe how I feel about Alec."

Almondo smiles, "When Mabel and I heard what happened at Mr. Lightwood's wedding, we wished we had been there."

Magnus smiles, "You're talking about his wedding to Lydia."

"Oh yes, the way you marched in and stole the show," Almondo laughs, "and the _groom_. We would have stood and cheered."

Magnus smiles, "I didn't exactly march in. I was terrified but he deserved to be happy and I deserved to be happy with him."

"I'm glad he picked love over duty."

Magnus smiles, "Me too."

"How was your anniversary?"

"Wonderful. To have time to ourselves, without having to worry about our jobs was nice."

Almondo nods, "He was working way too hard to get everything done. I practically had to pull him away from his desk in order for him to eat dinner."

"Alec does get caught up in his work."

"That's good, but he still needs to take care of himself."

Magnus smiles, "I've been telling him that for ten years. He doesn't listen."

"At least he had the weekend to relax. The Clave and their Monday meetings, terrible."

Magnus nods, "When he saw the text about it last night, he was pissed. I figured I would drop by and give him a reason to go home early."

Almondo nods, "I'm sure they are stressing him out."

"It's what the Clave does best."

"And then some."

Magnus laughs, "I'll wait for Alec in his office."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here." Magnus walks into Alec's office. He looks around and smiles. He never paid the office much attention since he was always here to see Alec. But with Alec not here, he can explore. He walks over to the desk and sees a picture frame. Magnus picks it up and smiles. It's the same picture from their wedding that Magnus loves. Them forehead to forehead, eyes closed, shutting out the world.

When he hears Alec and Almondo talking, he puts the picture back on the desk and turns around. Alec walks in and gives Magnus a weak smile, "Hey."

Magnus walks over to him, "Hey." He sees that Alec is tense. He wraps his arms around Alec and kisses him, "Usual crap?"

Alec closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against Magnus, "Yep."

"They need to stop giving you stress. I can be very protective of my husband."

"Hmm, and possessive."

Magnus glances at Alec, but his eyes are closed, "I spoke to Almondo."

"Hmm, did he tell you about Mabel?"

"Yes."

"Good. So no more talk about Almondo 'wanting' me?"

"Yes."

"Good. No more talk about receipts and returns?"

Magnus sighs, "Yes."

"Good. No more burning of marriage licenses?"

Magnus holds Alec tight, "Absolutely."

"Good."

"Ready to go home?"

"By the angel, yes please."

Magnus holds Alec's face in his hands and kisses him. Alec's eyes slowly open and he smiles. Magnus smiles, "Your wish is my command."

Alec laughs, "You're a nut."

"But I'm your nut."

Alec kisses him, "Yes you are."

Magnus opens a portal and holds Alec's hand, "Good." They walk through and go home.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

At least I think that is it. LOL

Not only do I have to get back to OaP, AaP, but I have an idea for a Max Adventure where Alec wakes up in a bizarro timeline (something I mentioned off hand at the end of **Deja Vu** ).


End file.
